


Heart of my Heart

by a_shark_swimming



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pregnancy sex, Sibling Incest, gee alan calm down, vampire!Frogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shark_swimming/pseuds/a_shark_swimming
Summary: Prequel to "Blood of My Blood, Soul of My Soul". The Frog brothers, now vampires, expect the birth of their child.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technicolor_rocketships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/gifts).



> Okay, this was originally written at the request of a friend from Tumblr, who wanted a very romantic fic about Edgar and Alan's baby being born after I showed her "Blood of My Blood". She left, IDK if she saw it, but I remembered seeing a post about her Ao3, so I figured she might like seeing it here. I'm really sorry for this, Brittney. It's Haley. Enjoy...

He still wasn’t used to living during the night, but he was adjusting. The baby in Edgar’s belly had ceased it’s rambunctious activities for today, and was settled down. Edgar looked down, patting his stomach.  
He sat at the mouth of the cavern where he and Alan lived. During high tide, you couldn’t see the mouth. They were safe. He gazed out at the ocean, it was a glowing blue-green color in the night, and a full moon was shining.

“Beautiful.” He whispered, entwining a piece of his long brown hair in his fingers. Edgar Frog felt alien, unlike himself. He’d found some comfort in turning with Alan. Life was easier. He waited for Alan to come back. They were running low on blood, and since Edgar was in the final stages of his pregnancy, Alan had demanded he’d stay behind. It sucked, but he couldn't go against Alan's orders.  
He smiled, raking his fingers through his hair. Gull feathers and small shells were woven in, giving Edgar a decidedly primitive look. Alan’s hair was nowhere near as long as his brother’s, and he didn’t care for decoration much.  
Edgar leaned his body up against the rock wall, his back hurt. He wanted to sleep, but he had to wait for Alan. He didn’t really know why his younger brother was so good to him.

Alan returned soon enough, but without a corpse. Edgar frowned when he noticed. “Chill, bro.” He opened his jacket, revealing a few glass soda bottles filled with blood. It was still red, it hadn’t oxidized yet. “I figured once you were able to go back out with me, we could…” Alan’s lip curled upward into a smirk; Edgar gave him the same knowing look.  
“Hungry?” Alan handed him a bottle. Edgar accepted and took his hand, leading him from the cavern’s mouth to the inside. They had set up a nice little home, they lived as comfortable and content as royalty within the huge structure. The pair slept on a large, soft mattress, a far cry from the twin bed they shared up until their teens. Edgar reclined on the mattress, Alan sitting beside him.

“My back hurts.” He said. The pain had radiated lower, towards his tailbone. Alan grimaced, laying down beside him.  
“Roll over and let me rub it.” Edgar did as his brother said, lifting his shirt up so Alan could touch him. What remained of the warmth in his fingers felt delicious on his skin. Alan threw his arm over Edgar’s waist, massaging his swollen belly. The elder Frog rolled over, facing his brother.

“How are you feeling? Have you been having any cramps yet?” His hand still remained on Edgar’s belly.  
“I’m fine, back pain and sleepiness aside.” He chuckled. “I’m surprised you haven’t tried to fuck me yet, tonight.”

“You’re beautiful, Eddy. You’ve never looked more beautiful than you do now. You’ve always been so sexy, just being yourself….” Alan whispered, burying his face in Edgar’s neck, the beginnings of a scraggly beard tickling him. “I would love to, my dearest. If you’ll let me.”  
Edgar placed his hand atop Alan’s and squeezed it lovingly.

“You know that’s not a good idea, Al…”  
“Well, is there anything I can do?” Alan asked. “Not just about sex. Is there anything you need at all, baby?”

“Just for you to be here with me….Fuck, Al. Why are you so nice to me….?”  
“Why are you asking?” Alan wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him up onto his lap. “It’s because I love you. I’ve been madly in love with you all my life, literally. I need you, Edgar.”

“I love you, too. J-just, turning has made me think about a lot of things, God, Alan…I love you so, so-” he felt a sharp cramp in his belly, making him wince. Alan looked at him, wide-eyed.  
“Eddy-” Alan’s arms dropped from his brother’s waist. “Is it…?”

Edgar pulled away from him, groaning as the pain in his back worsened.  
“Are you alright, babe?” Alan asked. Edgar nodded, biting his lip. Another cramp hit, and he grunted in discomfort.

“I-I think its coming.” Edgar looked at his brother, eyes wet. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this…”  
“It’s okay, Eddy.” Alan leaned forward, touching Edgar’s forehead. He kissed him gently, standing up and scooping his spouse up.  
He climbed up to the beach, clutching his lover tightly. Edgar gasped and groaned once more.

“Can you stand, hun?” He asked, setting Edgar on his feet. Edgar nodded. “Okay. Take your clothes off.”  
The older one nodded at his husband, removing his clothes as told. He watched Alan make a little nest, adding his own coat to the mess.

“Sit down on here.” Alan pointed at the pile. Edgar sat down, biting his lip so hard he swore that he tasted his own blood. He felt Alan behind him, opening his legs, nesting his spouse between him.  
“I can feel it, Al…” Edgar rolled his eyes as he sensed his brother’s erection through his pants.

“I can’t help it, seeing my wife in such a beautiful state.” He smirked, breath hot in Edgar’s ear.  
“I’m not your fuckin’ wife, Al.” He laughed. The pain started to cease.

“On paper you are.” Alan rubbed his shoulders, kissing his jaw. “I love you. Do you feel okay?”  
“I guess…” Edgar looked down, whimpering. He felt something that he’d never before experienced. He was opening up. He could feel his cervix begin to dilate and widen, not an unpleasant experience. He blushed a little bit.

The crashing of the waves calmed his mind down. He leaned his head back on Alan’s shoulder and hummed quietly as he felt himself open more.  
Alan’s hand gripped Edgar’s thigh, massaging it. It slipped, cupping between his legs. Edgar moaned softly. Up to his cock, stroking it with his fingertips. The older shivered as Alan’s fingers rested on the plump mound.  
The younger Frog moved quickly out in front of Edgar, smiling as he leaned forward. Edgar blushed as he saw his brother’s face get too close to his crotch. He grinned, his lips barely touching the delicate flesh.

“What are you doing?” Edgar hissed, grasping his brother’s black hair and tugging at it, trying to pull his face away.  
“I’m trying to make you as relaxed as possible, bro.” The last word was just a formality, an old bad habit. He kissed him there again, eliciting a moan. Alan hummed in pleasure as he continued his kisses, generously applying his tongue.

“Al, my-” Edgar gasped, tangling his fingers in his sibling’s shaggy black hair. Alan reared back, sliding his hands under Edgar and cradling his thighs, taking him in his mouth. Edgar cried out. He wanted to move his hips, but he couldn’t do it at this point, his stomach was too round and tight.  
Alan had all he could take of his brother’s moans. They were so sexy, Eddy was just too sexy in this state. On his knees, he unzipped his pants, his cock wasting no time springing to life.  
“Please…” he leaned into Edgar, kissing him. Alan’s kisses moved down Edgar’s neck to his collarbone, down his now-puffy chest and finally down to his nipples. “Mmmm…”  
Edgar cradled the back of Alan’s head until his husband lifted his thighs and legs around his waist, the head of his cock nestled at the entrance.

Alan’s girth is everything. So big. Edgar shuddered as Alan pushes in, grunting. That caused another contraction of Edgar’s uterus, leading to the final dilation of Edgar’s cervix.  
Alan thrust in deep, as deep as he possibly could. Edgar laid back, moaning as his lover ground in all the way to the hilt. Alan growled as he fucked Edgar hard, fucked him like a whore. Edgar met this thrusts, finally managing to rock his hips. Edgar’s walls contract around Alan’s cock.  
The contractions came, slightly closer to one another. Edgar moaned a bit louder each time. Alan’s hand rested gently on Edgar’s belly. He smiled, the baby would be here very soon. He hovered over Edgar, kissing him deeply. Edgar clung to him, returning his kisses and nibbling his lower lip.  
“I love you so much…” he groaned, head leaned back, eyes shut and mouth purring.

“I love you too, Eddy.” Alan rasped, fingers wrapped around his brother’s cock, stroking in rhythm with this movements. Edgar sensed the baby begin to travel it’s way down into his cervix, inch by inch, but he didn’t make Alan stop. Alan would not stop until he was finished, Edgar had learned that a long time ago. It wasn’t just his girth, it was his stamina as well. Both had gotten better after the turn.  
Alan pounded harder, hands grasping Edgar’s hips. His fingers sank into the soft flesh. Edgar was not fat by any means, but the softness of his body in this fragile state never failed to turn Alan on.  
Alan was now barely touching the head. Edgar knew, but he was too close to climax to tell him. Alan kept pumping, consumed by almost animalistic lust. Edgar came into his brother’s hand, rocking his hips as a series of contractions squeezed Alan’s cock. Alan howled in triumph, hips rolling in one final thrust, coming as deep as possible.

Alan felt the head press against the tip of his penis and pulled out quickly, his cum spilling out onto Edgar’s thighs.  
Edgar panted, clutching his stomach as he managed to sit back up. Alan was still in front of him, sighing in relief. Edgar touched his younger brother’s face before another contraction came, and was only know realizing the haggard beauty of his face. Younger than him, but the alcohol and nicotine lined his perpetually sun-kissed skin, giving him a worn-out yet handsome look. He kissed Alan once, again and again, until another contraction made him groan. He pulled away from Alan, bearing down for the first time.  
He shrieked, bearing down again. Alan laid down between Edgar’s open legs, seeing the progress of their child.

“You’re doing good, babe.” Alan said. “I can almost see it…Are you hurting?”  
“A little.” Edgar breathed deeply, panting as he bore down once more. He smiled weakly.  
With a few more pushes, the baby crowned. Edgar could see the head from where he was, and gasped in surprise. “Al, it’s almost here…Holy shit…”

“One more push, darling. You should be good with one more push…” Alan’s breathing was ragged with excitement.  
And he was right. With one more hard push, the newborn came, Alan catching it in his hands. Edgar sighed deeply, finally feeling relief. He laughed a little bit upon hearing the baby’s tiny squawks.  
“Don’t tell me it’s a girl…” he whispered.

“Don’t worry, babe. He’s not.” Alan kissed their son’s forehead after taking the cord in his sharp teeth and cutting it. “Say hi to Mommy, kiddo…”  
Edgar looked at the child, eyes wide. He was so small. Alan’s skin tone, deep black hair….The child looked up at his mother, flashing brown eyes. Edgar felt a pang of love, cuddling their son close to him.

“Oh, shit…Even if you were a girl, it wouldn’t matter…” he whispered, eyes wet with tears. Alan smiled, rubbing Edgar’s now flat belly as their infant nursed, expelling the afterbirth.  
“I love you, Eddy.” Alan kissed his brother gently, the cool night air blowing around them. “I’ll always love you. You did a good job, honey.”

Edgar smiled, leaning against Alan. Maybe, for the first time in his life, he felt content.  
When everything was over, as the sun came up, they slinked back into the seclusion of their home. In the cool darkness, they slept peacefully, their baby snuggled happily between them.

Neither one minded to spend eternity like this. At all.  
As long as they remained together, life was absolutely perfect.


End file.
